


Happiness

by gotta_write_them_all (sailorsally)



Series: Black Sails drabbles [4]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, these three give me diabetes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorsally/pseuds/gotta_write_them_all
Summary: Happiness has many forms, they say.





	Happiness

Happiness has many forms, they say. 

James agrees.  
He agrees as he paddles barefoot across the wooden floor of the kitchen all the way to entrance to lock the door for the night. 

He agrees as he crouches down in front of the fireplace, watches the last of the wood burn to ashes.

He agrees as he opens the old discoloured door to the bedroom and sees the outlines of two shapes under a checkered blanket. 

“Get in,” Silver says and wiggles a bit to the edge to make space.

A large hand comes up to rest on his frame warming him the moment he settles in.

Happiness has many forms and James knows it to be true as John tucks them in and reaches over to entwine his fingers with Thomas’ against James’ chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading x


End file.
